Viewers of video content are faced with a vast amount of viewable content. Service providers often offer hundreds of different channels that each includes a variety of different content throughout the day. Often times a viewer does not get to see content of interest because they were not aware that it was available to them. It would be helpful for a viewer to be made aware of upcoming content that they may have interest in. The viewer would then be able to determine whether they want to watch the content.
Further, viewers are often faced with the dilemma of wanting to watch multiple different shows simultaneously for various reasons. For example, a television viewer may regularly watch shows that air during the same time. In another example, a viewer may want to watch two sporting events that are televised live at the same time. In instances when there are two conflicting shows, a viewer through a remote control can use the “previous channel” or “back” button to switch back and forth between channels. The viewer is required to manually switch between the shows when flipping back and forth in an attempt to simultaneously watch both shows. However, this methodology is more cumbersome when there are three or more shows of interest. Because a remote control usually does not provide for switching between three shows such as with the “previous channel” input, the user is required to enter the channel number on which the show is being aired each time they want to switch to a different displayed show. In these various embodiments, the user is required to input commands repeatedly as they switch back and forth between the shows of interest.